


Anchoring

by Mitskicchi



Series: Trounced Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Reborn - Freeform, second life, why is this his life, xanxus is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskicchi/pseuds/Mitskicchi
Summary: "This is my grandson, Luffy!"It takes Xanxus approximately two seconds to reach the conclusion that Monkey D. Luffy was a complete dumb ass. (Or-- Xanxus finds himself in a new world and wishes he could chug 7 bottles of vodka while drowning a certain shitty old man and burying him 10 feet under. Even his shittiest subordinates did not deserve this crap of a second life.)Companion piece to Trounced.





	Anchoring

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist so I posted this. Its been in my docs for a while though.

Xanxus had no idea where the fuck he was at. All he knew was that this woman, his 'mother'- who had taken care of him for five years had suddenly died. He hadn't really cared for her all that much, but somewhere along the way, he had grown... dependent on her.

He was born, or reborn (he had a feeling that it was all the Sawada Tsunayoshi's fault somehow, him and that thrice damned Sun Arcobaleno) in a small town in a small island in the middle of nowhere. It was a pretty poor town, it's citizens taxed heavily and all the money seemed to go to the rich. In such a small town full of poverty, only the strongest could survive. His 'mother' was weak. As soon as he could walk and move properly, he left. He left to train, to fight, to steal. Anything to get stronger. Had he always been so weak as a child? It was honestly pathetic. Such thoughts often resulted in immense rage and destruction. What annoyed him the most however, was the lack of weapons. The firearms in this world were shit, and he couldn't help but be disgusted. (Any firearms he did come across could never hold his wrath flames for long.)

His 'mother' clearly disapproved of him getting hurt, as he always returned with bruises and cuts. But instead of reprimanding him, she simply hugged him tight and bandaged his wounds.

Such a foolish woman. 

But now she was gone. (There is this maddening irritating sting in his chest that he refuses to acknowledge as regret. Because he was fucking Xanxus and he never regretted anything.)

This life is so hauntingly similar to his original life that it almost made him want to throw someone out the window. It looks like some things never changed.

But god dammit, if some shitty old man comes to claim him as his son, he'll shoot him to hell and back.

.

Xanxus is eight when the Marines come. He honestly didn't give a shit about them, but as they were the law enforcers, he automatically felt immense dislike for them.

But most importantly, were the firearms. Some soldiers carried carried them around, and from what he could see, they were a lot better then the piteous ones from around here. His hands twitched for them, even if they were rather crappy rifles. 

Unconsciously, his mouth widened into a blood thirsty grin.

He attacked.

.

Xanxus scowled as he was thrown back, the gravel scratching his back rather harshly. 

"You got some interesting powers there brat. A devil fruit?"

The boy paid no attention to his drivel, choosing to charge forward once more.

He was kicked back. Again.

Xanxus knew that even at eight, he was no slouch. He was stronger then any other gang in the town, and he had even managed to overwhelm a bunch of soldiers too. Until he came that is. The old man with his muscular build was honestly, a monster.

Tch. He flipped back as the old man's gigantic fist smashed a crater into the ground. How annoying. He concentrated and the raging wrath flames once again coated his hands. (Another reason to get some proper weapons, using the flames on his hands reminded him of that stupid trash.)

He managed to rush forward and somehow punched the much older man across the face. A satisfied grin crossed his face before it was promptly wiped off as he was smashed into the ground. A much larger hand was choking him.

Shit.

He's pretty sure that a couple of his ribs were broken. Maybe a couple more.

.

"Well, enough of that brat."

Xanxus spat on him in reply.

A beat.

The old man seemed to tense for a bit, his grip on the boy's much smaller throat growing tighter before relaxing. Distantly, Xanxus could hear several marine's wailing. 

"F-Fuck you."

The man's eyes narrowed, looking into the boy's own redder ones. He's not really sure what he sees, but something seemed to have shifted in the older man as he let go.

Not that that was any better since Xanxus was honestly too broken to get up again.

"Rope."

"E-excuse me, sir?"

"Pass me some rope."

"Y-yes, Vice Admiral Garp!"

So that shitty old man's name was Garp. He was probably the polar opposite of Nono, Xanxus thought absently as everything began to seem hazy.

"Alright, brat. I'm going to bring you back! You'll be an awesome marine!"

"What??"

"Vice-Admiral Garp!"

"..."

Xanxus had no fucking idea where he was at, but he knew one thing for sure. He did not ask for this shitty idea of a second life.

 

 


End file.
